Traditional guitars have six strings that are stretched along the length of the neck from the guitar body to the guitar head. A new development in guitar design adds a seventh string that vibrates at a lower pitch than the lowest of the six strings. The added seventh string allows a player to achieve a broader range of notes and chords than previously possible with a six string guitar.
The necks of previously known guitars are configured with a taper that transitions from a relatively narrow dimension at the distal end adjacent to the head to a wider dimension at the end adjacent to the guitar body. The tapered shape of the neck provides a structurally strong neck that is narrow enough to be comfortably spanned by the hand of the player when used with the traditional six strings. Guitar strings are depressed with the player's fingers between frets in varying patterns to play notes and chords. However, the addition of a seventh string requires the guitar neck to be wider throughout the length than in a six string guitar. This makes the reach to span the seventh string in the wider portion of the neck either impossible or uncomfortable for most players.